doctorwhouniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Everything Changes (TV Story)
Everything Changes' '''was the first episode of the first series of Doctor Who. It marked the debut of Mark Hamill as the First Doctor and Hayden Christensen as Nestor, who would go on to become the Master. It also marked the debut of the Timelords, Gallifrey and the TARDIS. Synopsis On Gallifrey, an adolescent Timelord is attending the Timelord Academy. But when he causes a freak accident, the only thing left to do is to run away in a blue box. Plot Only black space is seen, and the narrator talks about some of the wonders of the Universe. He then talks about Gallifrey, home of the Timelords, the greatest species of them all. The scene then zooms into the planet, where red grass and golden hills can be seen. The Citadal then comes into view, a massive city with giant gold and silver skyscrapers. The scene doesn't stop there though; more golden hills are seen until it gets to a giant circular building. Again it zooms inside, through corridors filled with people to the front door. The door bursts open and a young boy walks through with two of his friends behind him. This building is the Timelord Academy. The boy says he'll catch them after Temporal Physics and Technology class. In the boy's mind, the classes pass by quickly, and he only stares out the window at the twins suns that Gallifrey orbits. A tear rolls down his cheek. He dreads being stuck on Gallifrey, he wants to explore the Universe, but he's stuck on his home world. The bell rings signalling Lunch. Even outside the boy stares at the stars. His friends; Alden and Goodwin, warn him that his brother; Nestor, is coming over. Nestor asks his brother if his grades are good, because if not he would be letting down his father. The boy reminds him that their father ran away when they were young. Nestor walks off in despair. The boy asks his friends what they're going to do when they graduate from the academy, saying he's going to explore the Universe. Alden and Goodwin just laugh. They apologise, but say only TARDIS pilots can do that, every other loser stays on Gallifrey. The boy protests and says he'll touch the stars, one day. Species of the Universe and Astronomy are the next classes. The bell rings again, and the boy heads to Astronomy. Walking through the observatory doors he greets his teacher; Gideon Galbator. The topic covered is the Sol System in Plentop's Spiral, a system with eight planets, one with Timelord like inhabitents. When the day ends, the boy stays behind and asks Gideon about this planet with people. Gideon brings him to a holotable and displays the planet; Earth. The inhabitents are identical to Timelords, except they only have one heart compared to a Timelord's two. Being a Level 5 ranked planet, there is no galactic warfare, so Earth (in a Timelord's mind) is quite a boring place to be. Gideon finishes and gives the boy a disk with basic information, including co-ordinates, of Earth. Finally, Gideon tells the boy that he believes that he will touch the stars, one day. On the way out the boy sees a view near the Neverending Abyss and ignores the 'Do Not Enter' sign. He looks at the sky again, and another tear rolls down his cheek, followed by several more. Just as he's about to turn back, Nestor grabs him by the shoulder. He shouldn't be here, because it's dangerous. In the distance, two teachers call out to them, telling them to get away from the cliff. But before they can get away a crack appears in the ground. They run for their lives, but the ground begins to crumble beneath their feet. The earth beneath Nestor gives way and he falls, grabbing onto the ledge. The boy grabs his hand, but Nestor tells him he's dead to him, before letting go and falling into the Abyss. The earth settles but the boy mourns his brother's death, and he is dragged back into the academy. The teachers put the boy into an electric detention cell and leave him with a policeman while they get the authorities. The boy is still sad, he is the last of his family (he remembers his mother's death). He lifts up his head, and he finds something he thought he would never find; an unlocked TARDIS. His face lights up. He scopes the room and spots a gun in the policeman's pocket, and the TARDIS keys on a box. As the policeman gets closer, the boy snatches the gun and points it at the policeman. He bargains his freedom for the policeman's life, but the policemen says he won't shoot, and the boy agrees, so he shoots the lightbulb above them, which sparks and startles the policeman. In the confusion, the boy shoots the detention cell, which fuses and shuts down. He grabs the TARDIS keys and jumps into the TARDIS, locking the doors behind him. With the policeman saying he won't be going anywhere as he can't pilot the TARDIS, the boy pulls the disc containing Earth data out of his pocket, and inserts it into the TARDIS disc drive. The TARDIS shows Earth on the moniter and immediately starts to dematerialise and disappear. The authorites arrive, only to find a bufundled policeman, a dead detention cell, and a missing TARDIS. Gideon overhears, and a small smile appears on his face. In the Neverending Abyss, something begins to stir... Cast *The Boy - Mark Hamill *Nestor - Hayden Christensen *Gideon Galbator - Cade Monson *Alden - Timothy Greg *Goodwin - Gordan Felling *Timelord Policeman - Richard Pimm *Teacher 1 - Fredrick Coleman *Teacher 2 - Charlie Goodspeed Individuals *It is emplied that the Doctor is a very smart student, with straight A's in Technology, Time Travel and Species of the Universe. *On a school record it says the Doctor is 19. *Nestor is the Doctor's older brother, by a few years. Trivia *This is pilot episode for Doctor Who. *This is the first episode to star Mark Hamill as the First Doctor. *This is the first episode to include the Timelords, Gallifrey and the TARDIS. *Although he is called the Doctor, no one in this episode says his name. Even his school record has no record of his name. He later adopts the name Doctor in the next episode; ''The Adventure Begins. *This episode was originally called Trial of a Timelord. It was changed because Everything Changes ''was a more appropriate title for the episode. ''Trial of a Timelord is now the title for the 2013 Christmas Special.